


Di sintesi poco riuscite e risultati esplosivi

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Le (erotiche) avventure di Gathra e Kilgore [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Lemon, Tit Jobs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «Ti porterò quell’erba in men che non si dica, vedrai!» esclamò, poi si tramutò in Lupo Spettrale e corse via in direzione della collinetta, ringraziando gli Antenati per avergli risparmiato una figuraccia.Gathra si sedette a terra, sorridendo con l’aria di chi stava pregustando il realizzarsi imminente di un suo malvagio piano di conquista dell’universo. Inoltre, le piaceva guardare Kilgore mentre combatteva.





	Di sintesi poco riuscite e risultati esplosivi

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Gathra (OC!Strega)/Kilgore (OC!Sciamano)  
>  Scritta per il prompt _Sintesi_ per la Missione 2 (settimana 5) del team Ysmaros per il [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/110314.html) @ [Maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 3659 (FiumiDiParole)

Nonostante Kilgore fosse ben al di sopra del livello ottimale per frequentare le Terre Esterne, invero vi si recava ogni qualvolta che aveva un attimo di respiro dalla guerra contro la Legione Infuocata presso le Isole Disperse, e il motivo era il più semplice che si potesse immaginare: la sua amica d’infanzia Gathra si trovava lì, in missione nella Penisola del Fuoco Infernale.  
Dopo averla ritrovata per caso presso Zeth'Gor, tornava a trovarla più spesso di quanto fosse lecito per una semplice amica. In verità, entrambi sapevano che la loro era più che amicizia, nonostante nessuno dei due l’avesse ancora apertamente detto.  
L’Orco sorvolò il Cammino della Gloria in groppa al suo Draco Nero, diretto verso la Cittadella del Fuoco Infernale. La oltrepassò senza alcuna difficoltà e andò oltre, in direzione dell’ingresso alle melmose Paludi di Zangar.  
Giunto nei pressi si fermò notando che attorno ad una collinetta piuttosto isolata si erano radunati più Vilrazziatori di quanti ne avesse mai visti a zonzo per l’intera regione, il che era piuttosto bizzarro.  
Ad attirare la sua attenzione più che altro fu uno di quei demoni giganti che si era leggermente staccato dal gruppo ed era attualmente alle prese con una pioggia di Imp urlanti. Aguzzando ulteriormente la vista, Kilgore notò che ai piedi del Vilrazziatore si agitava un’Ombra del Vuoto… e un’Orchessa con una cresta di capelli rossi.  
Kilgore sorrise nel riconoscerla e si affrettò a guidare il suo Draco Nero verso di lei.  
La sua Ombra del Vuoto non ebbe vita lunga, nonostante la strega stesse canalizzando la sua stessa vita nel suo demone per cercare di farlo sopravvivere più a lungo. Richiamò un Infernale mentre arretrava, ma il Vilrazziatore lo uccise con un singolo colpo, continuando ad avanzare verso la sua vera nemica.  
Kilgore saltò giù dal suo Draco Nero a poca distanza dal terreno e si tramutò in Lupo Spettrale, quindi balzò addosso al Vilrazziatore ritornando alla sua forma di Orco. Al suo livello bastarono pochi colpi di Martelfato per abbattere il demone, che si accasciò a terra sferragliando.  
La strega aveva continuato a correre, non avendo notato l’arrivo del suo salvatore. Si fermò solamente udendo lo stridente verso del Vilrazziatore che cadeva e si volse indietro. Un sorriso le si aprì sul volto nel vedere che Kilgore si ergeva vittorioso sopra il demone gigante, brandendo Martelfato in una mano e un’ascia bipenne di fulmini arancio nell’altra. Avrebbe riconosciuto quei suoi spallacci asimmetrici, con il cranio di un drago sulla placca sinistra e rune su quella destra, in mezzo a mille altri identici.  
L’Orco incrociò il suo sguardo e sorrise con fare rassicurante, poi le andò incontro.  
Gathra era troppo malconcia per poter fare altrettanto e rimase ad aspettarlo dove si era fermata.  
Kilgore l’abbracciò forte e le accarezzò la cresta di capelli rossi, delicatamente e con affetto.  
«Saresti potuta finire uccisa» esclamò l’Orco sciamano con apprensione. Era così tenero quando si preoccupava per lei in quel modo…!  
«Sto bene, Kilgore… ho solo dimenticato di creare una Pietra dell’Anima...» brontolò la strega contro il suo petto, ma non cercò di scappare alle sue braccia. Le piaceva essere stretta in mezzo a tutti quei muscoli, specialmente visto che la trasmogrificazione della sua armatura al torso erano un paio di banalissime catene sovrapposte a croce che non lasciavano niente all’immaginazione.  
«Comunque… perché sei tanto interessata ai Vilrazziatori?» chiese Kilgore dopo un poco, liberandola dal suo abbraccio «A parte la difficoltà ad abbatterli per te in questo momento… non puoi neanche addomesticarli come gli altri tuoi demoni».  
Gathra si mise al lavoro per evocare una Pietra della Salute con cui curarsi. Una volta che si fu rimessa in sesto allungò un braccio ad indicare la collinetta accerchiata dai Vilrazziatori.  
«Lì in cima c’è un’erba che li sta attirando. Voglio prenderla per farci una pozione...» l’Orchessa si interruppe un momento, poi sogghignò con una preoccupante punta di sadismo nell’espressione «Potrò attirare i demoni dalla Distorsione Fatua e assoggettarli al mio volere! Diventerò la Signora dei Demoni! AHAHAHAH!».  
Kilgore la guardò con espressione pensierosa e Gathra si accorse di aver un tantino esagerato, specialmente considerato che se quei Vilrazziatori stavano tra i piedi lei non poteva fare niente.  
Guardò il suo vecchio amico d’infanzia e un’idea le balenò nel cervello, la più semplice soluzione al suo più grosso problema attuale.  
Abbandonò la sua espressione sadica e ne acquisì una decisamente più docile e sentimentale. Si appiccicò al torso nudo dell’Orco avendo cura di schiacciare per bene contro di esso i suoi seni.  
«Uhm… Kilgore? Tu che sei uno sciamano così potente… potresti togliere di mezzo quei Vilrazziatori brutti e cattivi… e prendermi quell’erba?» chiese con un voce carezzevole e melensa, strofinandosi contro di lui «Sei un maestro nel raccogliere erbe, no? Mi faresti questo… favore?».  
Kilgore si ritrovò in terribile difficoltà di fronte alle sue moine, i complimenti e soprattutto le sue tette soffici spalmate contro i suoi pettorali nudi. Erano calde e invitanti e - ma forse era solo la sua immaginazione - riusciva a sentire le cime rigide dei suoi capezzoli sfregare contro di lui attraverso la sottile stoffa della sua tunica.  
Pur essendo più grande di lei di qualche anno, era ancora un Orco nel pieno degli anni e il suo corpo rispose di conseguenza ad uno stimolo così diretto.  
Kilgore sobbalzò impercettibilmente e avvampò in viso, poi annuì con un deciso cenno del capo.  
«N-non c’è problema...» disse, accennando un sorrisetto impacciato. Sperava che Gathra fosse troppo occupata a cercare di sedurlo - cosa del tutto inutile vista la palese attrazione reciproca - e non si fosse accorta della mezza erezione che premeva contro il cavallo dei suoi gambali.  
«Ti porterò quell’erba in men che non si dica, vedrai!» esclamò, poi si tramutò in Lupo Spettrale e corse via in direzione della collinetta, ringraziando gli Antenati per avergli risparmiato una figuraccia.  
Gathra si sedette a terra, sorridendo con l’aria di chi stava pregustando il realizzarsi imminente di un suo malvagio piano di conquista dell’universo. Inoltre, le piaceva guardare Kilgore mentre combatteva.  
L’Orco abbatté tutti i Vilrazziatori senza la minima difficoltà, quindi si arrampicò sulla cima della collinetta e prese l’erba così lungamente desiderata dalla sua amica. Tornò rapidamente indietro e gliela consegnò.  
L’Orchessa esultò, balzandogli al collo e stringendolo con forza.  
«Kilgore sei così forte! Sei il mio eroe!» esclamò con espressione adorante, scatenando una vampa di rossore che si diffuse rapidamente sulla faccia del suo interlocutore.  
«Sì, be’... non è stato niente di che...» ammise abbassando lo sguardo «Credo sia meglio spostarsi altrove, non vorrei che l’erba attirasse altri demoni» aggiunse.  
Gathra gli accarezzò il braccio destro, l’unico lasciato completamente scoperto dall’armatura. Non sapeva cosa la stava trattenendo dal saltargli addosso in quel momento: era così dolce e romantico…!  
«Va bene, spostiamoci più al riparo… anche se sono sicura che tu ce la faresti a tenere a bada l’intera Legione...» disse la strega con espressione beata, passando il suo braccio intorno a quello dello sciamano.  
Quest’ultimo deviò lo sguardo lontano da lei. Era lusingato dal fatto che lei lo reputasse in grado di tenere testa all’intera Legione Infuocata, ma era sicuro di non essere all’altezza di un tale incarico.  
A braccetto camminarono attraverso le aride distese di terra rossa della Penisola del Fuoco Infernale fino ad andare a nascondersi in una rientranza naturale tra le montagne disseminate nei dintorni dell’accesso alle Paludi di Zangar.  
Kilgore si appoggiò alla parete, intrecciando le braccia robuste sul torace. Gathra era accucciata a terra e stava estraendo dal suo zaino alcuni reagenti dall’aspetto curioso insieme ad una piccola fiala di vetro.  
L’Orco seguiva le sue azioni con interesse e perplessità: lui non era un alchimista e non era pertanto ferrato in materia, ma non gli sembrava che gli ingredienti fossero molto azzeccati.  
«Sei… sicura di quello che stai facendo?» chiese, chinandosi su di lei «Mi sembrano ingredienti molto… uhm… casuali».  
Gathra sbuffò stizzita mentre mescolava un po' di tutto e si alzava in piedi.  
«Non sei un alchimista, Kilgore! Lasciami fare il mio lavoro!» brontolò l’Orchessa.  
Iniziò a muovere le mani intorno alla fiala riempita di polveri diverse, con lo sguardo dello sciamano fisso addosso. Pareva curioso di vederla in azione e Gathra era ansiosa di mostrargli gli effetti del suo intruglio.  
Sarebbe diventata una calamita per demoni! La sola idea la emozionava.  
La sintesi della pozione durò per diversi secondi; infine con un piccolo _“puff!”_ e una nuvoletta di fumo, nel contenitore le polveri sparirono in un’amalgama liquida di un bel fucsia intenso.  
Gathra esibì la pozione a Kilgore, poi sogghignò e la tracannò tutta d’un fiato. L’Orco corrugò preoccupato le sopracciglia rasate.  
«Sei sicura che non ti sentirai male a bere quella roba…?» domandò.  
La strega fece per ribattere ma quando aprì bocca singhiozzò ed emise un poderoso rutto. Kilgore la guardò, atterrito e sorpreso insieme.  
«Gathra…? Tutto bene?» chiese. Di certo non era quello l’effetto che la pozione doveva sortire.  
«Magari hai mischiato qualcosa di strano...» disse.  
La femmina stavolta riuscì ad articolare delle parole: «Non essere ridicolo! Sento già il potere scorrere dentro di me… mi pervade… oh, sì! Lo sento! AHAHAH! Sì, sì… SÌ!».  
Accadde all’improvviso e repentinamente: la tunica di Gathra si gonfiò sotto la pressione dei suoi seni che crescevano in maniera anormale. Il tessuto si tese fino al suo massimo e poi esplose letteralmente, mettendo a nudo un paio di tette enormi, sode e perfettamente rotonde. L’Orchessa si era ritratta istintivamente al rumore della tunica che si rompeva e le sue abnormi rotondità rimbalzarono sul suo petto.  
«Ma che…? Non doveva andare così!» sbottò Gathra di colpo, stizzita «Dannata pozione!».  
Alzò lo sguardo verso Kilgore e lo scoprì intento a fissare i suoi nuovi cuscini imbottiti con espressione ipnotizzata e morbosa. Aveva la bocca spalancata e sembrava un idiota.  
L’Orco non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da quelle tette giganti, specialmente dalle areole - molto più grandi di quelle normali - e dai capezzoli appuntiti che si ergevano fieri nell’aria.  
Sentì le sue guance infiammarsi e un’altra parte del suo corpo risvegliarsi di colpo.  
«Kilgore!» ringhiò Gathra «Smettila di fissarle!».  
L’Orco scosse il capo e balbettò: «S-scusa ma… sono così… _enormi_ ».  
Arretrò di mezzo passo, imbarazzato.  
«N-no… ecco… non voglio dire c-che le tue siano… meno attraenti...» sbuffò, sul punto di collassare per l’eccesso di eccitazione «M-ma posso toccarle?».  
Gathra lo fulminò con uno sguardo omicida: era stato un incidente di percorso e lui si era palesemente eccitato.  
«Non ti sei mai eccitato così tanto guardandomi!» sbraitò, andandogli incontro «Si vede la tua erezione da un chilometro!» aggiunse, profondamente offesa.  
Kilgore si raddrizzò leggermente, a disagio. I suoi occhi azzurri non riuscivano a staccarsi dalle sue tette, che sobbalzavano pesantemente ad ogni suo minimo movimento.  
La strega se ne accorse e le sollevò con entrambe le mani, stringendole mentre gliele sbatteva sotto il naso.  
Era così arrabbiata con lui in quel momento. Doveva fargliela pagare per quell’evidente insulto.  
Gli occhi di Kilgore si allargarono diventando grandi come piatti allo spettacolo di quei cuscini giganti che venivano ghermiti, stretti, sollevati.  
Anche se sapeva bene che non erano naturali, erano pur sempre attaccati a Gathra e l’Orchessa era così innegabilmente sexy anche quando era ovviamente - e giustamente - infuriata con lui.  
Allungò una mano e strizzò la poppa sinistra. Era morbida esattamente come sembrava. Si lasciò scappare un mugolio di desiderio, la proverbiale goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.  
Una smorfia di rabbia deformò la bocca dell’Orchessa mentre esclamava: «Vuoi toccarle, eh? Allora prendile!».  
Gli balzò addosso, buttandolo a terra con l’impeto della sua spinta. Si mise a cavalcioni della sua vita e gli schiacciò sulla faccia le poppe.  
Kilgore si ritrovò immerso tra quelle morbide rotondità, talmente ingombranti da impedirgli di respirare. Annaspò sotto il peso di quelle sensuali armi letali, colto da alcuni secondi di panico, poi la libidine esplose in lui con la forza di una cannoniera Goblin. Se doveva soffocare là in mezzo, voleva almeno avere modo di divertirsi e far capire a Gathra quanto gli piacesse.  
Con entrambe le mani afferrò le sue tette e le palpò con enfasi. Erano veramente grosse. Si spostò progressivamente verso i capezzoli. Li strinse entrambi tra indice e pollice e li titillò.  
L’Orchessa non si aspettava davvero che quella pozione oltre a regalarle taglie extra le rendesse anche molto più sensibili i seni.  
Stava carponi sopra Kilgore e si abbassò ulteriormente, gemendo accoratamente. Sentiva il suo naso incuneato nello strettissimo spazio tra le sue poppe extralarge e le zanne che gli strofinavano gentilmente lungo la curva più interna.  
Era così spudoratamente eccitata per quelle sue pressanti e al tempo stesso amorevoli attenzioni che si meravigliò di non essere già venuta almeno due o tre volte, ricoprendo di umori l’armatura di Kilgore.  
Ad un certo punto si rese conto che le sole dita dell’Orco non le erano più sufficienti. Voleva di più, molto di più.  
Si sollevò dalla faccia dello sciamano, che respirò a fondo l’aria, con una certa avidità. Guardò Gathra e vide che sogghignava con un luccichio voglioso negli occhi viola.  
«Kilgore, non pensavo che… fossi così capace...» mugolò con voce leggermente stridula e poi gli spinse contro la faccia un seno, premendolo con forza contro la sua bocca mezza chiusa «Fammi sentire se sei bravo anche con altro…».  
Lo sciamano non si fece di certo pregare: afferrò il suo seno e spalancò la bocca, guidandolo all’interno. Lo morse alcune volte, succhiò con foga, poi restrinse le sue attenzioni all’areola e al capezzolo. Fece altrettanto con l’altra tetta.  
Gathra tremava di piacere. I suoi capezzoli erano talmente turgidi da farle male.  
«Oh, Kilgore… Kilgore…!» ansimò in un crescendo di desiderio.  
Si raddrizzò nonostante l’enorme ingombro sul petto e si alzò la tunica. Abbassò con una sola mano le mutandine al di sotto e sorrise.  
«Voglio farti un regalino per la tua bravura! Penso proprio che te lo sia meritato!» esclamò, alzandosi in piedi.   
Si sfilò le mutandine e le abbandonò a terra, tenendosi alzata la tunica perché Kilgore vedesse il suo pube rasato e avesse un breve scorcio di ciò che si nascondeva tra le sue cosce.  
Kilgore si mise seduto, occhieggiando le sue grazie con espressione desiderosa e al tempo stesso imbarazzata.  
Gathra si sporse in avanti, chinandosi volutamente in maniera tale da far oscillare per gravità le sue tettone proprio dinanzi ai suoi occhi. Kilgore le fissò un poco ipnotizzato.  
«Avanti… fa’ il bravo e togli questa armatura ingombrante… così posso darti il mio regalino» disse, accarezzandogli la sommità pelata della testa come si faceva con un animaletto domestico.  
L’Orco non se lo fece ripetere due volte: si spogliò dell’armatura in men che non si dica, liberando dalla costrizione dei gambali la sua poderosa erezione.  
Una volta nudo le strinse le tette gentilmente, attirandola a sé. Gathra si morse il labbro inferiore e non si lasciò trascinare; piuttosto, si mosse fino ad arrivargli alle spalle. Lo spinse di nuovo sdraiato e senza alcuna esitazione si sedette sopra di lui.  
«Immagino che ti piacerà assaporare le conseguenze della tua bravura… o sbaglio?» disse, ridacchiando maliziosamente.  
Kilgore nonostante tutto non aveva mai fatto davvero sesso con qualcuna. Agiva spinto dall’impulso del momento, dal fervore, ma di fatto non aveva la benché minima esperienza.  
Si ritrovò sommerso tra le carnose labbra di Gathra, così morbide e calde, ma soprattutto bagnate, e decise che avrebbe dato una chance ai fluidi che l’Orchessa stava producendo in maniera tanto copiosa.  
Spinse la lingua contro il punto che gli sembrava più profondo, finendo con l’affondare mezza faccia tra le sue pieghe cutanee. Il vischioso liquido traslucido era appiccicato ovunque intorno a lui, per cui diede una prima leccata d’assaggio che strappò un mugolio osceno alla sua compagna.  
Il sapore non era per niente male, a dispetto delle semplici apparenze.  
Leccò ancora, con lunghe passate, ripulendo poco alla volta ed ingurgitando tutto ciò che rimuoveva.  
Gathra si mosse leggermente, spostando a suo piacere il punto in cui Kilgore la ricopriva di attenzioni. Era bravissimo e lei voleva ricoprirlo di umori, marchiandolo come una sua proprietà una volta per tutte.  
L’Orchessa si stese sopra l’addome di lui, portandosi verso la sua erezione, che fino ad allora era rimasta completamente ignorata da entrambi. Si prese le poppe con le mani e le allargò, utilizzandole per abbracciare il pene turgido di Kilgore. Era un ingombro veramente piacevole e lo strinse tra i seni con forza, comprimendoli su di esso.  
L’Orco emise un grugnito di apprezzamento sotto di lei, mezzo soffocato dal suo corpo e dai suoi umori.  
«Al tuo soldatino ci penso io» rise Gathra, iniziando a muovere le tette su e giù sulla lunghezza della sua erezione. Il movimento era lento ma intenso e Kilgore si agitò sul terreno in virtù dello strano piacere che quell’anomala masturbazione gli dava. Era infinitamente meglio della sua mano.  
Afferrò Gathra per le cosce con veemenza e le tirò a sé perché lei si abbassasse. La ricerca di umori nel suo antro divenne più frenetica e parallelamente più soddisfacente.  
«O-ooh, Kilgore… quanta _passione_ …!» mugugnò la femmina, sgranando di colpo gli occhi «Oh, sì… che bravo orchetto che sei… ah! Fammi venire…!».  
Ondeggiò su di lui con il bacino, sensualmente e lentamente, godendosi il contatto con ogni centimetro della sua pelle, spalmandogli il suo delizioso lubrificante naturale su quasi tutta la faccia. A Kilgore non importava quanto ne uscisse sporco. Desiderava solamente darle tutto il piacere che voleva e che a suo parere si meritava totalmente solo per il fatto di essere così sexy.  
Dopo essersi separati quando lui aveva raggiunto la maggiore età, partendo per servire l’Orda, non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbero riusciti a ritrovarsi, da qualche parte. Era così felice di averla di nuovo con sé e di poterle dimostrare con quanto ardore volesse diventare il suo compagno di vita.  
Avrebbe soddisfatto ogni suo desiderio, dal più insignificante al più oscuro, senza distinzioni.  
Gathra continuava a masturbarlo con le tette, gemendo a voce alta. L’orgasmo finalmente giunse, atteso più che mai.  
L’Orchessa si schiacciò con particolare foga sul viso del suo sciamano, il quale si ritrovò a dover arginare con la bocca una vera e propria eruzione di umori.  
Gathra socchiuse gli occhi e aprì la bocca, facendo fuoriuscire la lingua mentre sospirava intensamente per il sollievo. Era l’espressione più innocua e oscena che si potesse immaginare visto il suo carattere piuttosto incline alla malvagità e Kilgore se la stava perdendo.  
Quest’ultimo era alle prese con il fiume di umori che gli era straripato in bocca e che stava abilmente prosciugando. Per essere uno alle prime armi, doveva ammettere di stare cavandosela d'un troppo bene.  
I fluidi di Gathra erano deliziosi e lui non se ne sarebbe mai saziato. Si sentiva benissimo, era come se tutto il resto del mondo non esistesse più. C’erano solamente lui, Gathra e la sua sete insaziabile.  
Quando l’estasi dell’orgasmo si fu placata, la strega ansimò: «Oh, bravissimo...».  
Si allontanò leggermente per avere una postura più comoda mentre si lavorava il suo fallo ma Kilgore la trascinò di nuovo a sé.  
«Dammene ancora… voglio sentirti esplodere ancora dentro di me… ti prego» implorò l’Orco.  
Gathra fu investita dalle sue parole come da un Vilrazziatore in corsa. Era la cosa più dolce che potesse dire in quel momento! E lei che pensava che il suo venire a spruzzo sarebbe stato troppo per lui…!  
«Fammi venire ancora e ti soffocherò con tutti i miei umori» disse.  
«Voglio farne indigestione...» borbottò Kilgore senza alcuna malizia nel tono, solo un sincero e fervido desiderio. Come per rimarcare meglio le sue precedenti affermazioni, si spinse a fondo con la lingua e poi la tolse, infilandole dentro indice e medio e muovendoli come se la stesse penetrando.  
Gathra fremette per l’impeto dei suoi gesti, perdendo il ritmo con cui stava lavorandosi il suo pene. La cosa non si rivelò così drammatica, perché Kilgore finalmente venne a sua volta. L’Orco soffocò un roco grido di sollievo contro il suo corpo.  
Dimostrando una notevole elasticità, l’Orchessa piegò il collo in maniera tale da arrivare a succhiargli la punta dell’erezione, ingurgitando di fatto tutto il suo sperma, fino all’ultima gocciolina.  
Quando ebbe terminato si staccò con un potente rumore come di bottiglia stappata e si leccò le labbra.  
«Ah! Davvero delizioso!» commentò, soddisfatta come se avesse appena bevuto un boccale di ottima birra.  
Subito dopo Gathra venne nuovamente. Stavolta si sollevò leggermente da lui e Kilgore rimase a bocca spalancata sotto di lei, aspettando la pioggia a spruzzo che non tardò ad arrivare. Dopo il getto lo sciamano tornò a leccare, desideroso di avere ancora altri fluidi, e la sua compagna riprese a lavorarselo con le poppe.  
Continuarono con ardore per ore, fino a che l’effetto della pozione non si esaurì e i seni di Gathra ritornarono della loro taglia originaria. A quel punto Kilgore aveva bevuto abbastanza da poter tranquillamente saltare la cena e Gathra era soddisfatta e prosciugata.  
Rimasero stesi l’uno accanto all’altra sul terreno. Kilgore abbracciò Gathra con un arto, offrendole così un comodo appoggio che non fosse la terra brulla e sabbiosa sotto di loro.  
La strega ansimava piano, appoggiata col viso sulla sua spalla enorme, e lo guardava con occhi colmi di amore. Kilgore ricambiava il suo sguardo con altrettanto affetto.  
«Non ti facevo così bravo… avrai avuto un sacco di spasimanti per diventare tanto esperto» commentò, accarezzandogli il torace.  
«I-in verità… non l’avevo mai fatto prima...» ammise imbarazzato lui «Sono… contento che ti sia piaciuto tanto».  
Esitò un momento prima di aggiungere: «Non avrei mai fatto queste cose con un’altra...».  
Gathra lo guardò con occhi sgranati e gli balzò al collo, baciandolo di getto e con tanto di imbarazzanti mugolii di affetto.  
«Voglio stare con te per sempre, Kilgore!» gemette piena d’amore «Appena ci sarà modo replicherò quella pozione, te lo prometto» aggiunse.  
«Ma la prossima volta facciamo tutto al naturale. Sono certo che sarà comunque bellissimo» rispose l’Orco, intrecciando le proprie dita robuste a quelle più sottili di lei.  
Si strinsero l’un l’altra e si baciarono ancora una volta.


End file.
